En attendant Sam
by barjy02
Summary: Enfermé, Dean attend que Sam vienne à leur secours...A ses côtés, un Castiel blessé qui a perdu sa grâce... Peu à peu, les mots délivrent leurs vérités...Ils se parlent...


**Petit OS sans prétention parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire sur SPN**

**Sans ship, sans UA**

**Juste le plaisir de les retrouver**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira**

« En attendant Sam »

« T'endors pas surtout ! »

« Je suis si fatigué, Dean »

« Je sais mais tu dois rester éveillé…Sam va bientôt arriver »

« Tu m'as dit la même chose, il y a une heure… »

« Il doit d'abord passé chercher le toubib »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas me soigner toi ? »

« Non…Sam et moi, on se débrouille mais pour ce genre de blessure, vaut mieux faire appel à un pro et Mac est le meilleur qu'on ait sous la main pour le moment….Donc, tu fais ce que je te dis…Tu roupilles pas »

« Parles moi alors »

Dean soupira…

« Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ?»

« N'importe quoi…Parles le moi de ta mère »

« J'ai pas envie, Cass… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime pas parler d'elle… »

« Ca te fait du mal ? »

« Non…Ca me fait du bien mais elle me manque…Son visage me manque »

« Tu ne le perçois plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On parle d'autre chose, tu veux ? »

Il le vit grimacer

« Eh, Cass..Ca va mec ? »

« Non » en souriant

« C'est pas très agréable de souffrir dans un corps d'homme »

« A qui le dis-tu » soupira Dean en se callant contre le mur

« A toi » répliqua Castiel aussitôt

Dean se mit à rire

« T'as beau plus être un ange, t'as pas changé d'un iota…T'es toujours aussi à l'Ouest »

« A l'Ouest de quoi ? »

« C'est une expression, Cass….Putain, j'ai pas fini de suer avec toi… »

« Pardon » dans un murmure

« Arrête avec ça »

« Avec quoi ? »

« Arrête de toujours demander pardon, Cass… » la voix un peu triste semblant presque parler à quelqu'un d'absent

« Tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner…Rien »

Castiel fut pris d'une violente douleur au bas-ventre, Dean le serra contre lui.

« Tiens bon…Sam est sur le chemin »

« Je vais mourir, Dean ? »

« La ferme, Cass…Non, tu vas pas mourir mais par contre, tu vas déguster »

« Je suppose que cela n'a rien à voir avec la nourriture ? » dans un demi-sourire crispé

« Non pas tout à fait…Une blessure au ventre fait toujours un mal de chien »

« Pourquoi un mal de chien ? Je ne comprends pas la référence »

« Moi non plus, t'en fais pas » en écartant la chemise ensanglantée…La blessure était nette mais elle saignait beaucoup…De trop…

« Bon, écoute, Cass…Faut que j'arrête l'hémorragie là parce que tu te vides de tout ton sang »

« Je te l'avais dit, je meurs » sourit Castiel, le regard brillant.

« LA FERME » s'énerva Dean

« T'as tant envie de crever que ça ? Je croyais que tu avais choisi de perdre ta grâce pour vivre »

« J'ai pas choisi de la perdre…On me l'a arrachée »

« Joue pas sur les mots…On sait très bien toi et moi que si tu l'as perdue, c'est parce que tu nous as choisi nous plutôt que l'autre emplumée et sa clique de SS »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses »

« C'est la seule, Cass »

Dean s'écarta de Castiel qu'il adossa au mur, ce dernier gémit mais serra les dents…Il se fouilla la pièce du regard…A part une table bancale et une chaise cassée, il n'y avait rien…La porte fermée de l'extérieur, il ne pouvait même pas sortir…

Il tenta bien de l'enfoncer mais quelque chose la bloquait.

Le monstre qui les avait attaqués, les avait enfermés là en attendant de pouvoir profiter de son repas…

Il devait être encore occupé de digérer le pauvre gardien de nuit.

« Merde » en se passant les mains dans les cheveux puis son regard tomba sur la tenture qui pendait à la fenêtre au bout de sa tringle.

Il l'arracha d'un mouvement sec…Il la secoua, elle n'était pas trop poussiéreuse et visiblement en meilleur état que le reste des fournitures…Faut dire que le monstre et ses passés 100 kg avait fait des dégâts.

« Ca va douiller, je te préviens » se désola Dean en s'accroupissant devant Castiel qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux

« Je crois que je veux pas savoir ce que ça veut dire » grimaça-t-il, rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Non, Cass…Tu veux pas savoir » en posant sa main sur son épaule…

« Il en met du temps, Sammy »

« Je sais » en écartant à nouveau sa chemise…Il vit Castiel se rétracter pour éviter le contact.

« Faut me laisser faire Buddy»

Il déchira la base de la chemise…Castiel se mordit la lèvre à sang…

Il devait éviter de crier pour ne pas attirer le monstre.

« Putain, c'est moche quand même » s'inquiéta le chasseur.

Un coup des griffes lui avait ouvert le flanc…La chair était coupée sur plusieurs centimètres et la plaie était profonde et visiblement infectée…

Dean savait la douleur qu'endurait Castiel rien qu'en voyant sa poitrine se soulever et s'enfoncer au rythme d'une respiration bien trop rapide…

« Tiens, serre tes dents là-dessus »

« Pourquoi faire ? « en regardant le portefeuille que Dean lui glissa dans la bouche

Il vit dans les yeux de Dean, se glisser un pardon…Le chasseur déchira une bande de la tenture et la pressa contre la blessure. Une douleur violente, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie avant…Castiel se colla au mur en serrant les poings…

Dean prit la tenture, la déchira dans sa longueur et en entoura le bas ventre de Castiel, prenant soin que l'emplâtre reste bien collé à la plaie.

Il retira son portefeuille où les dents de Castiel s'étaient gravées

« Je vois qu'il t'a gouté !» en le rangeant dans sa poche.

« Je l'ai dégusté » le souffle court.

« Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant toi ?» rit Dean

« Ton influence, je suppose »

« T'arriveras jamais à ma hauteur…Je suis imbattable à ce jeu-là » Dean tentait de détendre l'atmosphère, il pestait intérieurement que Sam mette tant de temps…

Il se leva, s'écarta et tenta de lui téléphoner…Il ne répondit pas

« Sam…Magne toi, s'il te plait… » en remettant son portable dans sa poche, il se retourna en simulant un sourire narquois comme il savait si bien le faire mais Castiel avait les yeux fermés et ne vit rien.

« Cass… » Il avait haussé la voix…

« Pourquoi tu cries ? » se saisit Castiel

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas dormir » Dean se rassit à ses côtés, jambes légèrement repliées.

« Je ne dormais pas…Je pensais »

« A quoi ? »

« A ma grâce » La voix brisée

« Ca t'a fait quoi de la perdre ? » les yeux baissés

« Mal…On m'a volé ma vie, arraché mes ailes…Brisé la meilleure partie de moi »

« Foutaise »

Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean qui avait la sienne penchée sur son torse.

« Je suis un ange, Dean…La grâce, c'était moi…Je ne suis rien sans elle….Je suis inutile et sans pouvoir…Preuve en est » en lançant un regard sur sa main posée sur sa blessure.

« Je te signale que tu as pris ce coup de griffe parce que tu t'es encore jeté devant moi »

« Sur le moment, ça m'a paru la chose à faire »

« Tu vois, Cass…C'est ça le problème avec toi…Cela a toujours été le problème avec toi… »

« Quoi dont ? »

« Ton sens du sacrifice irréfléchi»

Castiel se mit à rire…Un rire étouffé, ironique

« C'est toi qui me dit ça…Toi qui a tout sacrifié pour ta famille jusqu'à ton âme….Ca te va bien de me faire la morale »

« Oh ca va hein…Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pareil…T'es un ange, Cass »

« J'étais »

« Non…Pour moi, tu le seras toujours »

« Dean » las

« Pourquoi, Cass ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » en grimaçant sous le regard inquiet de Dean

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me suivre? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de désobéir et d'empêcher l'Apocalypse ?»

« Parce que tu me l'as demandé…Parce que j'ai trouvé que tes arguments pesaient plus dans ma balance que ceux de mes supérieurs….Parce que ta cause était juste….Parce que j'étais rongé par le doute depuis toujours et que je savais que ce jour viendrait »

« Le jour où tu perdrais tout »

« C'est une façon toute personnelle de voir les choses, Dean…Je dirais plutôt que j'ai fait un choix libre et que je savais le prix que j'aurais à en payer»

« Libre… » répéta Dean, dépité

« Je t'ai un peu forcé la main, non ?»

« Non, tu as juste mis des mots sur mes doutes, Dean…Tu n'as rien à voir avec mes choix…Je te suis loyal et ce, depuis le jour où j'ai posé la main sur toi, même si tu as douté de moi souvent…Mais ses routes que j'ai choisi de suivre, je les ai fait de mon libre arbitre »

« Permets- moi d'en douter »

« Tu t'accordes beaucoup trop d'importance Dean Winchester » en souriant, fixant le plafond.

« Non, JE t'en accorde beaucoup, Cass…Et je pense que ce fichu lien qui nous unit, t'as fait faire des erreurs que tu n'aurais jamais faites si je n'avais pas été là…Ou plus souvent à tes côtés, ce qui en revient au même»

Il termina sur un soupir

« Tu es là, non ? »

« Oui et regarde le résultat ? » en posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux

« Tout cela est de ma faute…J'ai jamais su être là pour toi quand il le fallait…Moi et mon fichu égo »

« Tu étais là… »

Castiel posa son index ensanglanté sur sa tempe

« J'entendais ta voix…C'était suffisant pour moi, Dean »

« Clair…Quand on voit où ça t'a mené… »

« Il y a toujours un prix à payer pour les décisions que l'on prend »

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu les paies un peu trop chères, tes décisions !»

« Parfois oui, je l'avoue » dans un demi-sourire

Dean posa sa tête contre le mur, un bref silence entrecoupé par la respiration rauque de Castiel.

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean »

« Merci »

Il sentit ses yeux se poser sur lui….Castiel, tête penchée sur le côté, le fixait, sourcils froncés

« Merci ? »

« Oui, merci….Merci de m'avoir sauvé…Merci de toujours avoir été là pour moi-même quand je me suis montré odieux avec toi, ce qui est arrivé souvent…Trop souvent…Pardon pour tout ce que tu as perdu à cause de nous…De moi…Pardon pour tout, Cass….Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais jamais eu à prendre de telles décisions…Tu n'aurais jamais fait de tels choix »

« Ne crois pas ça, Dean…J'étais un ange…J'avais des doutes mais tous ces choix que j'ai pris, bon ou mauvais, je les assume…Ils sont mes erreurs, pas les tiennes… »

« J'aurais dû être là pour toi, Cass…Je ne l'ai jamais été…Je suis désolé »

« Tu étais là quand j'en ai eu besoin sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte….Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider Dean…Tu n'en avais pas le pouvoir »

« Je m'en fous…Au moins, je t'aurais accompagné….Soutenu….Tout aurait été différent…Je t'ai rejeté à chaque fois que tu as eu besoin de moi »

« Non, Dean…Ne dis pas ça…On n'est pas toujours maitre de notre destin…Et au final, regarde…On est là tous les 2 »

« Et tu as de nouveau agi comme un crétin » sourit Dean, avec tristesse.

« Non, Dean…J'ai fait, à nouveau, un choix »

« Moi….Comme toujours, moi…Il t'arrive parfois de penser à toi, Cass ?» s'énerva Dean.

« Mais toi et ton frère, vous êtes le pourquoi de ma raison d'être » Il semblait surpris que Dean lui pose une telle question

« Tu penses jamais à toi ? T'as jamais eu envie de faire un truc rien que pour toi ? »

Castiel se mit à réfléchir.

« J'ai toujours agi en interaction avec mes frères….Pour l'amour de Dieu, de mon père…J'ai toujours vécu en osmose…Même dans mes siècles de doute…Je t'ai sauvé parce que c'était une volonté que je croyais divine…Quand j'ai posé la main sur ton âme, cette interaction, je l'ai transposée sur toi »

« C'est dingue »

« Quoi dont ? »

« Que tu n'aies jamais pensé à toi »

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire, Dean mais le fait de t'avoir choisi toi et ton frère, l'humanité…Je pense que c'était d'une certaine manière ma façon d'avoir pensé à moi d'abord avant de penser au bien des miens, non ? »

« Un sacrifice pour un autre » murmura Dean

« Tu n'as jamais agi comme cela non plus…Pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il de ma part ? »

« MOI…Jamais agi comme un égoiste ? » il se mit à rire

« Non, Dean…Tu as toujours pensé à Sam d'abord et avant cela, à ton père…Tu as toujours fait passé les autres avant toi…Ne me dis pas que tu es égoiste, ce serait dire que mon choix fut le mauvais et je ne peux avoir tout sacrifié pour un être centré sur lui-même… »

« Cass » en croisant son regard

« Tu es un homme bon….Un homme bien, Dean…J'ai fait le bon choix…Le seul bon choix…L'unique »

Dean lui sourit..Castiel était pâle, le regard fiévreux, les traits marqués mais dans ses yeux, Dean y retrouva toute la détermination qui avait fait de lui son ami…Cet ange venu le sauver, cet ange qui ne l'était plus. Cet ami qu'il resterait.

« On en a traversé des merdes…On a failli se perdre un million de fois…Je t'ai souvent maudit, tu sais » en baissant la tête

« Mais je remercierais jamais assez Dieu de t'avoir mis sur ma route…Même si j'aurais 2 mots à lui dire sur la façon dont il traite ses enfants »

« Il nous a traité comme le tien l'a fait avec vous, Dean…Il nous a élevé pour combattre…Combattre ceux qui veulent pervertir son monde »

« Il s'est vautré sur le coup….Regarde nous…L'enfer est toujours ouvert…Le monde court à sa perte…Tu as perdu ta grâce…Sam est devenu une sorte de visionnaire et moi, j'ai l'impression d'être là à vous regarder vous raccrocher au vide… »

« Tu es notre ancre, Dean….Sans toi, on est perdu…On est là grâce à toi »

« Te fous pas de moi Cass…Sans moi, tu serais encore au Paradis à faire mumuse dans les nuages et Sam serait probablement devenu un avocat célèbre, marié et père d'une chiée de gosses…. »

« Non…Votre destinée était déjà tracée…Tu étais et tu seras toujours le pilier…Je t'admire, Dean…J'admire ta force et ton abnégation en toutes choses et en tout temps. Tu es la raison avec ton frère pour laquelle je crois encore en l'humanité, la raison qui me fait croire que mon père ne s'est pas trompé en faisant de vous ses préférés »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec une pointe d'amertume…Dean le sentit…Le rejet du père, il savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait.

« Tu es humain à présent…Donc techniquement, tu fais partie de ses préférés » lui sourit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Techniquement oui » lui répondit Castiel

Ils regardèrent un long moment dans la même direction, celle de la porte, en attendant Sam, côte à côte.

« Cass »

« Oui, Dean »

« Tu sais que je tiens à toi, hein Buddy? » s'inquiéta Dean

Castiel tiqua puis sourit….Serrant sa main sur sa blessure qui se rappela à ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Oui, Dean »

« Tant mieux…Je voulais juste en être certain »

Il entendit hurler au loin

« Pour une fois, il m'aura laissé terminer» parla pour lui-même Dean en souriant

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien, Cass « en se relevant.

« On va te sortir de là… »

Il s'approcha de la porte et hurla après son frère.

« Sam…Sammy, on est là » en frappant sur la porte.

« Dean…On arrive…Mac est avec moi….Comment va Cass ? »

Dean se retourna…Castiel était affalé sur le côté…

« Merde, Cass » en courant vers lui

« CASS » en le relevant

« Pourquoi tu cries ? « dans un demi-sommeil

« Pauv'con…Tu m'as foutu les jetons…Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'endormir, bordel »

« Je dormais pas »

« Tu parles ! » ragea Dean.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, sur un Sam inquiet et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant trousse de secours dans les mains.

« Content de te voir, frérot » en lui tapant sur l'épaule

« Ca va ? »

« Moi oui mais Cass va pas fort »

Mac était déjà penché sur lui…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien un monstre et Cass qui se l'est jouer superhéros….La routine quoi » en souriant

« …Va falloir s'occuper d'Hannibal avant de partir d'ici » continua –t-il

« Ca va, Dean ? »

« Oui…Sammy….Ca va »

Il jeta un œil vers Castiel…Tout était dit…

« Ca va » répéta-t-il dans un murmure

Fin.


End file.
